Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir
by LiebesengelKarin
Summary: Liebe ist Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht ist eine leere Hoffnung.. Spoiler aus Band 5, Slash


Titel: Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir

Part: 1/1

Autor: _LiebesengelKarin_

Email: LiebesengelKarinweb.de

Serie: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.R -.- dieser Mörderin.. Der Songtext ist von den Toten Hosen 'Die Sehnsucht in dir' und gehört mir so ebenfalls nicht. Ich bekomme kein Geld für diese Story, leihe mir Figuren und Text nur aus und schreibe alles nur zu meinen Vergnügen (und hoffentlich auch euren)

Rating: PG-13

Genres: Rom, Sad, Death, Depri, Dark, Slash

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Notes: Es ist scheußlich.. es gibt bei uns in Deutschland letztendlich zwar genug Harry Potter Fanfictions für Jahre.. aber viel zu wenig über Remus, und noch weniger über das Pairing S/R or R/S. Das ist wohl der Grund, warum ich fast nur noch Englisch lese.. Hat aber seine Vorteile.. Meine Englischnoten haben sich dadurch wirklich verbessert smile

Notes2: Trotzdem ist es blöde... Und wenn es dann mal neue gibt sind sie entweder zu gut, oder zu schlecht seufzel Ja ja..

Notes3: Da ich ja gesagt habe, dass ich diese Art Geschichten lese, bliebt sicherlich die Frage übrig warum ich nie einen Kommi geschrieben habe. AN ALLE ANDEREN AUTORIN DIE GESCHICHTEN ÜBER DIESES PAIRING SCHREIBEN, ES TUT MIR LEID!!! lässt mich keine Kommentare schreiben -.- Zeigt lange nicht ganz an, lässt mich auch keine Autoren in meine Favouritenliste aufnehmen.. Ich kann gerade mal meine Geschichten veröffentlichen ;; ES TUT MIR SOOOOO LEID... Würde gerne Kommis abgeben.. Irgendwann (wenn ich es kann) werde ich es machen, verlasst euch darauf!!!

Notes4: Warnung.. es ist ein wenig.. äh.. na ja, traurig???

Zeichen: "Gesprochen" ; Lied

Widmung: Puh.. cristall, aber ich weiß das sie es nicht lesen wird.. Na ja, kleine Bestechungsmaßnahme, werde sie mal anbeepen

Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir

Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir

Wir kennen uns ein Leben lang,

ich hab dich schon als Kind umarmt.

Wir haben uns getroffen, vor vielen Jahren. Sah dich an, deinen Goldbraunen Locken die im Sonnenlicht glänzten, deine weiße Haut, meine Vorstellung von Samt. Deine schmale, fast zu schmale Figur, wie klein und süß du warst. Und deine Augen, Augen in den man locker ertrinken konnte. Goldene weiten, verdeckten von langen Goldenen Wimpern, Schnurgerade, dich noch ein wenig Femininer erscheinen ließen. Und sah in ihnen einen unbändigen Hunger, den außer mir niemand wahrzunehmen schien.

Eine Verbindung zwischen uns des Schicksal. Du sagtest oft etwas zu mir in Französisch, die Worte entfliehen mir, doch ich kenne die Bedeutung.

"_Du bist meine Sehnsucht"_

Ja, ich bin deine Sehnsucht. Ich glaube, da hast du vollkommen Recht. Die Sehnsucht suchte dich ein Leben lang heim, und es war schon von ersten Augenblick an so, als würden wir uns ein Leben lang kennen. Dunkelheit und Sonnenlicht machte uns zu dem was wir waren...

Umarmte dich, spürte dich, sah dich, roch dich.. Oder dachte so..

Ich hab mit dir die Jahre gezählt,

mit deinen Träumen habe ich gespielt.

Wir waren zusammen, ehe wir getrennt waren. Jahre in Hogwarts, Jahre nach Hogwarts, und nun Jahre nach Askaban, ein Ort, der alles trennt, Träume zerstört, deine Träume zerstört.

Oh, wie habe ich mit dir gespielt, mit deinen Träumen, mit deinen Wünschen. Wissen, Unwissend, aber immer präsent.

Habe dir deine Träume von einer Liebe geraubt, dir nur die Lust gelassen, um dich wieder zur Liebe zurück gleiten zu lassen. Habe dir die Hoffnung geraubt und dich verraten. Habe dich bedingungslos geliebt, habe mich dir geschenkt, habe dich genommen, bevor du dich mir schenken konntest. Habe dir neue Träume gegeben, alte genommen. Habe dich geliebt, wie du mich, nur düsterer, düsterer als du sein könntest, als ich sein könnte.

Ich hab dir deine Wege gesucht,

ich bin dein Glück und ich bin dein Fluch,

Wollte dich immer beschützen. Ich wusste schon vom ersten Tag an, dass du das nicht brauchtest, mich in diesen Sinne nicht brauchtest, doch es war mir egal. Du wirktest so hilflos, so klein. Man sah dir nie deine Stärke an. Stärke, größer als meine, und doch, ich bin stärker als du.

Habe immer versucht deine Weg zu finden, alles für dich zu tun, alles für uns zu tun. Hab dich genervt und habe dich berührt, dich in deinen stürmischen Inneren, gut versteckt von äußere Gelassenheit.

Wollte dich nie am Boden sehen, und bin dabei über dich getreten. Meine Küssen waren süßen, sanfter als ich.

Ich habe dir Leben gegeben, habe es genommen. Habe dir Glück und Freude geschenkt, deine Seele mit Hoffnungslosigkeit ertränkt. Habe deine Flügel geschoren, aus Angst das du mich verlassen konntest.

Sah deine leuchtende Seele, sah deine Schönheit, sah deine Liebe. Erfüllt von Eifersucht wollte ich dich kaputt machen. Meine Liebe die dich aufrecht hielt, sollte dich zerstören.

hab dir fast den Verstand geraubt,

du hast trotzdem an mich geglaubt.

Zuckersüße Liebesschwüre, Hasserfüllte Beleidigungen. Habe dich Verwirrt mit meinen Gespaltenen Charakter, wechselnden Gefühlen. Habe dich in die Irre geführt und mit Illusionen getäuscht, nur um dich dann wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Habe dich an deinen Verstand zweifeln lassen, an deinen Instinkten, habe deine Intelligenz in frage gestellt, wollte dich verlieren sehen. Du konntest dich immer am Boden halten, bist nie in die Grube gefallen die ich für dich geschaufelt habe. Habe dich mit meiner Lieber fast an den Rand des Abgrundes getrieben, beinahe verrückt gemacht. Doch es nicht geschafft.

Deine Liebe ist ewig, hat uns beschützt. Du hast mich nie losgelassen, hast immer alles für mich getan, du konntest nie ganz glauben, dass ich es war, obwohl es nur logisch war.

Hast mich immer geliebt, nie den glauben verloren. Vielleicht gehasst, eine ewige Liebe..

Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir.

Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir.

Ich bin die Sehnsucht.

Sehnsucht ist stärker als Hass, stärker als Liebe. Ich bin stärker als du, und doch viel schwächer.

Doch eins bin ich ewig, die dich quälende Sehnsucht. Die dich ausfüllt, dir ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Leere beschert. Dein Herz so stark schmerzen lässt, dass du das Gefühl hast es bricht jeden Moment auseinander. Dir sämtliche Hoffnungen raubt, dich an nichts mehr Glauben lässt. Dich teilnahmslos werden lässt, dir alles andere versagt. Die dir Illusionen raubt, und neue schenkt. Dich wieder zerstört und doch aufbauen will. Dir an dir nagt..

Immer wenn ich bei dir war,

hast du alles nur für mich getan.

Du hast nur für mich gelebt, ich habe das nie gesehen, oder habe es gesehen und damit gespielt, es kommt bei mir eh aufs gleiche heraus.

Du hast alles getan um mich glücklich zu machen, immer vergessen wie unglücklich ich mache.

Hast mir alles geschenkt was du hattest, deine Liebe und deinen Körper, deine zwei Seelen.

Habe deine Liebe aufgesogen und zu meiner gemacht, habe deinen Körper geliebt bis er nur noch eine leere Hülle war, habe deine menschlich und tierische Seele gespalten.

Hast mir geholfen, mich geweckt, Arbeiten für mich erledigt, mich animiert, hast dich selbst vergessen.

Hast nicht für dich gelebt, du hast für mich gelebt.

Ich hab dich in die Irre geführt,

meine Versprechen waren so oft leer.

Ließ dich in der Irre verzweifeln, und habe damit jeden Hinkepank Konkurrenz gemacht. Habe dich im Glauben gelassen das ich der Verräter war, für so lange Zeit. Habe dich im glauben gelassen, dass ich dich nicht Liebe. Das mein Herz nicht schmerzt von dieser verzerrenden Liebe, die ich für dich fühle, die ich nicht für dich fühle, die uns beide an den Abgrund getrieben hat.

Meine Versprechen habe ich gebrochen, eines nach den anderen. Sie waren so leer, verflogen im Wind, so leicht waren sie. Glaubtest an sie, glaubst an sie, verlorst durch sie, verlierst durch sie. Verlierst durch mich, gewinnen kannst du nicht.

Wegen mir hast du vor Wut geweint,

wegen mir hast du dich selbst zum Feind.

Habe dich zur Verzweiflung getrieben, habe dein sanftes Gemüt mit Zorn und heißer Wut gefüllt. Deine sanften Hände sind kraftvoll, und waren schmerzvoll. Habe dich an Snape verraten, habe dich an Peter verraten. Hast mich verprügelt, hast mich umarmt, nur um mich dann wieder zu lieben. Hast nie was an mich ausgelassen, hast dich selbst dafür schuldig gemacht.

Hast niemals Frieden mit dir geschlossen, hasst mit all deiner Leidenschaft den Wolf in dir. Glaubst nicht an meinen Betrug, betrügst dich dadurch selbst.

Es ist meine Schuld, du kannst nichts dafür.

Ich bin die Hoffnung und du stirbst mit mir.

Meine Schuld liegt auf deinen zarten Schultern. Es war alles nur meine Schuld, ich habe es immer so gesehen, doch du hast mich Illusionen gegeben, und dir selbst, hast alles getan damit ich mich gut fühle, damit ich ein schönes Leben habe. Hast mich beschützt.

Beschützt die Hoffnung. Sehnsucht ist Hoffnung, Hoffnung die sterben lässt.

Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir.

Ich bin die Sehnsucht in dir.

Ich bin die Sehnsucht und du stirbst mit mir.

Tiefe Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht die Betrügt. Sehnsucht die dir deinen klaren Verstand raubt. Sehnsucht die dich mit runter zieht. Sehnsucht die meinen Tod zu deinen macht.

In einer anderen Welt sehe ich dich, eine Welt erfüllt von Sehnsucht. Eine Welt von Tod, und von Freude. Eine Welt die den sterblichen verwehrt bleibt, die dich quält, weil ich in ihr bin.  
Einst so schöne goldene Augen sind trüb braun, grazile Gestalt ist ins sich zusammengefallen, Braungoldene Locken sind Weißgrau, samtene Haut ist faltig und rauh. Liebe ist Einsamkeit, erfüllt mit Sehnsucht, mit meiner Sehnsucht.

Ich hab die Welt um dich gedreht,

stehl dir die Zeit, bin dein Tagedieb,

Ich war dein Leben, und bin nun dein Tod. Habe dir alles geraubt indem ich dir alles geschenkt habe. War deine Welt und habe deinen Untergang angekündigt, habe dich schwach gemacht, habe dir alles geraubt. Habe dir Zeit geschenkt um sie grausam wieder zu stehlen, um dich mit allen möglichen Gefühlen zu quälen. Hab dich alleine gelassen, in einer grausamen Welt verlassen. Werde es nie wieder gut machen können, doch ich weiß du wirst mir verzeihen, wie jedes mal, so lange ich nur bei dir bin.

war oft genug dein Alibi,

was auch passiert, ich verlass dich nie

War dein Leben, hab dir alles gegeben und alles genommen. Habe dich beschützt, und dich ausgeliefert. Mein Körper ist verschwunden, doch mein Geist weilt bei dir, lässt dich nicht los. Ich werde dich nie loslassen, kann es nicht. Schenk dir Schmerz, schenk dir Trost. Du weißt es ist nicht real, aber du weißt auch..

"_Ich liebe dich"_

Und ich liebe dich..

_Du hast aufgeben, bist ein toter Körper, aber du weißt, es ist noch nicht deine Zeit. Ewig währen die Schmerzen, aber du kannst dich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht ehe dir Welt dich gehen lässt, um in den Armen deines Liebsten zu versinken._

..was auch passiert, ich verlass dich nie..

Owari

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich niemals etwas fröhliches zu stande kriege, und wenn, ob ich es nie beenden kann..

Sirius ist Tod, jaaa.. Aber ich glaube es nicht.. Ich habe es nur in diese Geschichte geschrieben, weil.. es hat irgendwie gepasst.. Aber ich habe ja nicht erwähnt wie er gestroben ist, ne grien .. Wir alle wissen das Haldir lebt (Peter Jackson hat doch nie recht!!!!), und fröhlich in den Bäumen herumtornt.. Wieso sollte Sirius da nicht leben??? Er ist gestroben, aber nicht durch diese Veil-Story.. Klar???

Kommentare währen übrigen traumhaft, könnt ihr ein paar für mich erübrigen, ich kann euch nicht mit Kommentaren danken, aber vielleicht mit einer anderen Geschichte, wenn ihr wollt augenbrauen fraglich zusammenzieht

Bye bye, _LiebesengelKarin_


End file.
